Thousand of Tears (Translated Version)
by puspahana94
Summary: The story where Tanjiro has an older sister. The storyline follows the comic with the addition of OC and few (or many) changes to the path. OC: Kamado Shirazumi
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand of Tears (Translated Version)**

**Chapter 1. The Kamado Family**

* * *

A 15-year-old girl is filling a bamboo basket with lots of charcoal. Next to him, a 13-year-old boy was carrying a bamboo basket that was bigger than the basket held by the girl. The contents of the two baskets are the same, charcoal.

They both intend to sell the charcoal to the village. Even though snow can fall anytime.

"Tanjiro, Shirazumi, come here for a moment! There are stains on your faces," said their mother's soft voice. Tanjiro and Shirazumi, who had finished filling the bamboo basket, walked over to their mother.

Tanjiro's face was decorated with soot here and there. Likewise, Shirazumi, although not as bad as her brother. Tanjiro is full of soot because he entered into the furnace to collect charcoal, while Shirazumi did not. The soot on her face was sticking when her hand which had finished holding the charcoal touched her face.

Shirazumi only put the charcoal that Tanjiro took into the basket. Shirazumi is also the one who fills the charcoal in the basket Tanjiro carries.

While cleaning Tanjiro's face with a cloth, their mother said, "Even though you don't need to go. If it snows, it will be dangerous."

"Because the new year is coming soon, I want everyone to be able to eat until they are full" Tanjiro said to his mother. Shirazumi who was cleaning her face with a cloth given by her mother, nodded three times then said "That's right mom. We will sell these charcoal even if only a little".

Suddenly, Tanjiro and Shirazumi's brother and sister, named Shigeru and Hanako came with exciting voices "Nii-chan, Nee-chan, you want to go to the village right?" Said Shigeru with enthusiasm and was followed by Hanako "I want to join too!". After that, from their side of the house came another sister, Takeo. He was holding an ax to cut wood. Takeo was also surprised to see his two older siblings preparing to go to the village.

Although Hanako and Shigeru really wanted to go with their siblings, their mother forbade it. "Don't. You can't come along. You can't walk as fast as Tanjiro and Shirazumi."

Shigeru and Hanako insist they want to come along, but their mother still forbids it. "Tanjiro cannot carry his cart as usual, if you are tired no one can give you a ride" their mother said gently.

If it wasn't snowing like now, Tanjiro and Shirazumi went down the mountain carrying a wooden cart. Besides being able to bring their younger siblings to go down the mountain, they can also bring more Charcoal. But with the road covered in thick snow like now, the cart could not be used.

Because they were sadly not allowed to go to the village with his two older siblings, Shigeru cried and hugged Tanjiro, Hanako also almost cried but didn't because her sister was gently stroked her head.

"Takeo, I know you can't do a lot, but can you cut some wood?" Tanjiro asked Takeo while calming Shigeru.

"It's possible, but ... I thought we would do it together ..." Takeo replied while pursing his lips in annoyance.

Shirazumi who saw Takeo's behavior released herself from Hanako's arms gently and approached her little brother. Shirazumi pinches the left cheek of his brother slowly because she doesn't like the nature of him who often pursed her lips when upset.

"Don't pursed your lips, your handsome face will turn like a duck," Shirazumi said teasing her brother.

Her sister's prank is always effective. Takeo's face turned red and brushed off the hand of his sister who was pinching him. Next came the laughter of all that was in that place. Among his six younger siblings, Takeo was Shirazumi's most frequently and most easily teased. Even Tanjiro and Nezuko also often teased Takeo.

Finally, Hanako, Shigeru, and Takeo gave up their two oldest siblings to leave. Everyone prayed for their safety on their journey.

Not too far Shirazumi and Tanjiro walked, they passed Nezuko who was carrying Rokuta who was sleeping.

"I just put Rokuta to sleep. Because she was cranky," said Nezuko. Tanjiro approached Rokuta who was being carried by Nezuko, then stroked his head slowly so that Rokuta did not wake up.

"Since Dad died, Rokuta has become very lonely. Not only Rokuta, everyone is now very dependent on you Onii-chan"

As the eldest son, Tanjiro assumed a greater responsibility than all his siblings.

Since their father died, everyone has felt very lost. Rokuta, who was still very small and did not understand death, continued to cry for several days. Even now, Rokuta is still having trouble sleeping because he misses his father.

Because of that Nezuko often carried her youngest brother while walking around so that Rokuta was sleepy and fell asleep.

After Shirazumi and Tanjiro exchanged farewells with Nezuko, the two of them continued their journey.

* * *

_Their life might not be easy, but they are happy._

_But life is like a season. Life always changes._

_The sky will not always be clear. Snow will not continue to fall._

_When happiness ends ..._

_There is always the smell of blood._

* * *

**TBC**

**Edited 24/10/2019. Thank's to Cute Lizard who found my mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thousand of Tears**

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

* * *

**CuteLizard :** Thank you for finding my mistakes in chapter 1. I Don't know why I type his family name intead of his name...

* * *

Shirazumi and Tanjiro, each carrying a bamboo basket containing charcoal, continued to descend the mountain carefully. Heavy snow makes their roads feel heavy.

"Aah ... I can't wait to wait for the new year. I want to eat senbei made by mom ..." Shirazumi said remembering the senbei that her mother and father always made every new year.

"Yup. It's very delicious. Even though we eat until the crumbs fall apart, we are not scolded." Tanjiro said remembering their family's annual activities.

"Tanjiro, do you still remember 3 years ago when Rokuta tried to eat senbei?" Shirazumi said remembering his youngest brother three years ago.

"Yes, I remember. Because his teeth were still not strong enough, he dropped his senbei and cried because his front teeth fell off immediately" The younger brother replied with a small laugh.

The two of them continued chatting until finally the village was seen. They enter the village with enthusiasm. Hoping that the charcoal that they brought could be sold even though not all of them sold.

.

.

.

.

.

Many things happened while Shirazumi and Tanjiro sold their charcoal. Tanjiro is quite well-known among villagers because he often helps whoever needs it. Also because his smell is very strong, he can even catch a thief.

Finally, the charcoal that Shirazume and Tanjiro brought was sold out, and it was already evening. But Tanjiro couldn't go home yet because he was helping an old man who was carrying a lot of luggage.

"You can go home first. Please tell mother and the others that I'm going to go home a bit late" Tanjiro said to his older sister.

"Are you sure?" Shirazumi asked her brother. Even though Shirazumi knew that Tanjiro would be fine because of his keen sense of smell, she was still worried about him.

"It's OK. I'll follow after this," Tanjiro answered with a smile.

This is not the first time Shirazumi has returned home before Tanjiro. Usually, the charcoal that Shirazumi carries out is faster than the charcoal brought by Tanjiro. That's because the basket Shirazumi brought is smaller than the one that Tanjiro brought. of course, it's contents are also fewer than his.

Even though Shirazumi is physically strong enough to carry a basket of charcoal and wood, Tanjiro is still stronger despite being younger.

Shirazumi doesn't have a strong sense of smell like her brother. Instead, she has a talent for cooking and sewing as a woman's general skills.

.

.

.

Shirazumi walked alone to her house while carrying a bamboo basket which now felt light because it was empty.

While humming, the girl continued walking until finally the little house where she was born was now seen.

The first family member she saw was her mother, who was lifting the last clothesline, assisted by Nezuko.

Shirazumi sped up her steps, eager to see her mother and sister. Nezuko, noticing her sister's arrival, quickly folded the cloth she was holding and put it in the basket, then walked towards Shirazumi.

"Welcome home" Said Nezuko with a radiant face. But when she realized that Tanjiro wasn't with her sister, her smile faded.

"Onee-chan, where's Onii-chan?" She asked curiously.

"He is still busy as usual. Sometimes I think what he wants to be, a charcoal maker or village volunteer ...!?" Shirazumi answered while crossing her arms.

After hearing his sister's answer, Nezuko chuckled and Shirazume too. They both walked towards their house with a smile, followed by their mother.

.

.

.

Dinner that day was vegetable mushrooms and rice. There is one place that is empty because Tanjiro hasn't returned yet. "Nee-chan, why isn't Nii-chan coming home yet?" Asked Hanako, who was holding her bowl. "Hmmm ... Maybe Uncle Saburo is holding him back again. In a season like this, a snowstorm can come suddenly at night. It's better to be on guard than something happens on the way home. He will definitely go home after the sun rises tomorrow." Shirazumi soothes Hanako.

An old man named Saburo who lives at the foot of a mountain often does not allow anyone who wants to climb a mountain if the weather is not favorable. Shirazumi and Tanjiro are often forced to stay at his house when the weather is bad, or if they both go home and the sky has already dark.

.

.

.

Dinner is over. Shirazume and Nezuko are now tidying the bowl and glass that was used for dinner. Their mother was carrying Rokuta. As usual, Rokuta can't sleep.

Hanako and Takeo are preparing futons to sleep, except Tanjiro's futons.

Shortly after the futon was prepared, the sound of the wind was quite strong. A snowstorm has come though not so heavily. Shirazumi is grateful that she returned first. And also he hoped, Tanjiro really was with Saburo.

.

.

.

Finally, one family had fallen asleep, including Rokuta who was finally able to sleep.

But none of them would have guessed. Silhouette of a man approaching their home. Tis man's presence ... Will change the life of Tanjiro, Shirazumi and Nezuko.

* * *

_When happiness ends ..._

_There is always the smell of blood._

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thousand of Tears**

**Chapter 3 Assault on the Kamado Family**

* * *

Like what Shirazumi said. Tanjiro did stay at Saburo's house that night.

When Tanjiro passed Saburo's house, Saburo stopped Tanjiro. Because it was late, Saburo told Tanjiro to stay at his house. He said, at night Oni can appear at any time.

Saburo lived alone since his family all died. He works as an umbrella craftsman.

At first, Tanjiro did not believe when Saburo explained a little about oni. But when Tanjiro was getting sleepy and was about to fall asleep, he remembered something. In the past ... his late grandmother also told him the same thing about Oni.

.

.

.

The sound of the shoji moving in the wind made Shirazumi awake. While rubbing her eyes, she yawned widely.

With her tired and sleepy eyes, Shirazumi looks at shoji. At first, she thought that his eyes still tricked him. A silhouette of a man was standing right outside in front of their home.

Shirazumi, who thought that it was Tanjjiro, get up from her futon and walked slowly past the futons that were slept with by her mother and younger siblings and headed for the shoji.

But when she opened it, what she saw wasn't her brother. Instead, A tall man with black hair and bright red eyes stared at her.

"Sorry, who are you?" Shirazumi asked the man.

Without changing the expression on his face, the man suddenly attacked Shirazumi. Luckily Shirazumi was able to dodge so that only his right arm and shoulder were affected by the man's attack.

As Shirazumi was kneeling and pressing her wound, the man went deeper into the house and began slaughtering her mother and younger siblings.

First Takeo and Shigeru. because of the loud screams, his mother, Hanako, Nezuko and Rokuta woke up.

Next the mother who protects Hanako behind her body. They both did not survive.

With all her might, Shirazumi shouted telling Nezuko to carry Rokuta and get out of there.

While continuing to hold her wound, Shirazumi confronted the man, hoping that what she did would give Nezuko and Rokuta time to save themselves.

But it did not work. With one hand the man lifted Shirazumi and threw her out, causing her to knock some shoji through and hit Nezuko and Rokuta who were just a few steps outside the house.

Shirazume immediately got up and stood in front of Nezuko who was hugging Rokuta.

"What's our fault? Why did you attack us?" Shirazumi asked the man while crying.

Behind him, Shirazumi could see her house. Broken Shoji. Messy futon. Also the body of her mother and younger siblings who did not move. While behind her, Nezuko was hugging Rokuta. Nezuko's entire body trembled while Rokuta wanted to cry loudly but could not. Nezuko did not have the strength to stand and run because of trembling.

"I like your gaze. What if I make you an oni, after that, I release those kids". Said the man to Shirazumi. Rather than offering, his tone of voice is more like commands.

Hearing that, Shirazumi's heartbeat increased. 'Oni? Human-like creatures, who like to eat humans that grandma once told? ' Shirazumi said silently.

The man walked toward Shirazumi. Without having time to do anything, Shirazumi felt pain from the long scratches that now adorned her left shoulder to her chest. She did not even realize when he was scratching her.

"Onee-chan !" Nezuko and Rokuta shouted to their sister who grimacing in pain.

The man glared at Shirazumi. Like waiting for something.

.

.

.

Nothing...

Nothing happens to her...

.

.

.

"Hoo ... Rarely. You turned out to be the type that is immune to oni's blood. But this is what makes me upset". Said the man. Then suddenly Rokuta and Nezuko bled everywhere. Just like Shirazumi, they both didn't realize when they were attacked.

With his small body, Rokuta could not withstand severe head injuries and deep wounds to his stomach. He died in Nezuko's arms.

While Nezuko, who also badly injured, still hid Rokuta's body behind her kimono.

While Nezuko, who also badly injured, still hid her brother's body with her own body.

"Nezuko ! Rokuta !" Shirazumi shouted seeing her bloodied two younger siblings. Even though her own body is not exactly fine. The injuries she received from the man, were quite deep. The snow under her feet is now red. Not only her blood. It mixed with the blood of her mother and siblings, changed the color of the pure white snow into red like lycoris.

The man is now approaching Nezuko. He made a cut on his wrist with his sharp fingernails, then dripped the blood on Nezuko's open wound. The amount of blood he drops is quite a lot.

Not long after that, the man's wound closed itself. Just like when Shirazumi. The man looked at Nezuko, waiting.

Shirazumi gathered her strength to get up then tried to ambush the man. But only two steps she walked. The man hit her so hard that She bounced and crashed into a tree.

The last thing Shirazumi saw before losing consciousness was the unconscious Nezuko and the man who looked at Nezuko with a disappointed look.

.

.

.

The sun has risen. But because the weather on the mountain was very cloudy, it felt like it was still dawn.

Shirazumi blinked. Her whole body feels achy and hurts as if she had cut down hundreds of trees.

The first thing she saw was red snow, and also Nezuko and Rokuta who were still in the same position as last night.

Shirazumi slowly got up and stood up. While crying she walked towards Nezuko and Rokuta.

She did not even notice that her wounds had stopped bleeding. Not only that. All her wounds disappeared without a trace. But her body still felt an overwhelming ache.

She touches Nezuko's face. "Still warm," she told herself. But when she touched Rokuta, Her tears flowed even more. The body of her youngest sibling is already very cold.

Just when Shirazumi was about to check on her mother and other younger siblings, suddenly there was the sound of steps accompanied by the sound of panting breath. Shirazumi looked at the owner of the voice. A few seconds of silence, then the screams that sounded mournful echoed. Shouts that symbolize fear, shock, anger, worry.

Horrifying scenery in front of him will always stick to Tanjiro's memories who had just returned to his home.

* * *

_The smell of blood ..._

_The red color of Lycoris ..._

_Sign of happiness that has ended._

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thousand of Tears**

**Chapter 4 Oni Nezuko**

* * *

Tanjiro immediately let go of the bamboo basket he was carrying and approached Shirazumi, who was crouching in front of Nezuko and Rokuta.

With a pale face, Tanjiro asked his sister about what had happened. But Shirazumi only said incoherent words while hugging Nezuko whose body was still warm.

When Tanjiro looked inside the house, even more terrible scenes were seen. The room was covered in blood. The bodies of his mother and younger siblings are lifeless.

Rising from his position, Tanjiro walked slowly towards the broken shoji. Seeing her mother and younger siblings in a pathetic state, her legs felt weak. He sat down while looking at their bodies. Hoping that what he saw was all just a bad dream.

Shirazumi's voice calling her name made Tanjiro return to reality. "Tanjiro! Nezuko's body is still warm. We have to take her to the doctor !"

Tanjiro immediately turned around and walked towards his older sister.

Shirazumi handed Nezuko to Tanjiro and told him to continue hugging her so her body would not get cold. Meanwhile, Shirazumi entered the house while walking cautiously to confirm the situation of Mother and her siblings, hoping that there were still her families who survived.

But their body is cold.

His mother, Hanako, Takeo, Shigeru, and Rokuta. They are gone.

While continuing to shed tears, Shirazumi opened the wardrobe and took two pieces of kimono to use as haori. One for Nezuko, another for herself.

The kimono that Shirazumi wears has tears here and there. At that moment she remembered. She should have been seriously injured because of the Oni's attack earlier. but now her wound has healed without a trace. Leaving only a torn kimono with blood stain.

But there is no time to think about it. Nezuko's safety is more important.

After putting haori on Nezuko, Tanjiro carried her and hurried to get down the mountain. Shirazumi who was also already wearing a haori and snow boots ran after Tanjiro. All the aches he had felt like disappeared. Adrenalin controlled her body.

.

.

.

Tanjiro ran with all his might along with Shirazumi. while they run, none of them spoke. They save their energy so they can keep running. They run as fast as possible to descend the snowy mountain. It suddenly snowed. The air that is already cold is now getting colder.

Several times Shirazumi's vision faded. But she continued to run after Tanjiro, whose run became slower than usual because of the heavy snow and Nezuko he carried.

Suddenly Shirazumi saw Nezuko's hand began to move. "Tanjiro! she starts to wake up," Shirazumi said to his brother.

Before Tanjiro reacted with his sister's words, Nezuko began to struggle. She was like raging in Tanjiro's arms. Tanjiro who was surprised to lose his footing and slipped by snow headed down the slope.

Shirazumi realized that was rushing to catch tanjiro so as not to fall down the slope, but unfortunately, she also slipped and the three of them fell down the slope.

Luckily the gods still love them. Shirazumi, Tanjiro, and Nezuko fell right on a pile of snow that was so thick that they were not injured.

But when Tanjiro and Shirazumi got up, they didn't see Nezuko. They both looked around where everything seemed all white. Until finally they saw Nezuko. He stood up while looking down. The Haori she was wearing was almost off.

Tanjiro approached Nezuko first and said that Nezuko didn't have to walk alone, he would carry her until they get to the village.

Shirazumi who also walked towards Tanjiro and Nezuko suddenly felt something strange about Nezuko.

By forcing her body to move quickly, Shirazumi is now between Tanjiro and Nezuko who almost attacked Tanjiro. Instead, Nezuko attacked her, pushing her to the ground. Shirazumi fiercely held Nezuko's shoulder. The Nezuko she saw now was very different from the Nezuko she knew.

Cat like eyes. Sharp canines. Her black hair also changes at the ends, becoming bright orange.

Nezuko is now very strong. As Nezuko's face got closer to Shirazumi, Tanjiro approached. With the hatchet he was carrying, he held Nezuko's mouth with the wooden handle of the hatchet.

'Oni'

That's what he thought.

Human-like creatures who like to eat humans.

Tanjiro did not want to believe in Oni's existence. But Nezuko who was trying to attack their older sister was clearly not human. Her form is indeed Nezuko, but her smell is different from the usual Nezuko.

Suddenly Nezuko's body grew to the size of an adult woman. Her strength increased. Shirazumi and Tanjiro are more difficult to hold her.

"Nezuko! Wake up ! Try to hold it in !" Shirazumi said to Nezuko. Tanjiro who heard that also encouraged Nezuko to be able to withstand her thirst for blood and flesh.

Drip... Drip...

Tears flowed from Nezuko's eyes. The tears dripped on Shirazumi's cheeks. Tanjiro also noticed. The power Nezuko used was reduced. She still has a human heart.

.

.

.

Suddenly Shirazumi saw a man holding a katana. The man seemed intent on attacking them, or rather his target was Nezuko.

Shirazumi gave a warning to Tanjiro who from his position could not see the men who approached them to avoid him together. Even though they dodged, Tanjiro's hair was hit by the katana until his pigtail was cut off.

Shirazumi, Tanjiro and Nezuko who avoided the slash, rolled on the snow several times before finally stopping. Nezuko's body size has also returned to normal.

Who is that long black haired man who carries a katana ? Isn't in this Taisho era, carrying a katana was already banned !?

* * *

_You can't relife the dead,_

_You can't rewind the time,_

_Two things that will never change_

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thousand of Tears**

**Chapter 5 Cries of despair**

* * *

Tanjiro hugged his sister while staring at the man who carried katana. Shirazumi tried to get up and move towards her younger siblings.

But suddenly the ache came back. She could not stand up. In a seated position, Shirazumi could only see them. though their distance is only a few steps.

"Why do you protect it?" Asked the man. Without hesitation, Tanjiro answered. "Sister, she's our younger sister".

Suddenly Nezuko struggles from Tanjiro's arms. "Nezuko !" Tanjiro and Shirazumi say her name almost simultaneously.

"You call that creature a human?" Said the man flatly.

Shirazumi tried to crawl to approach Tanjiro and Nezuko. After that, she tried to calm Nezuko along with Tanjiro.

The man suddenly moved quickly towards the three siblings. Realizing that, Tanjiro hugged Nezuko deeper, and Shirazumi blocked the man with her back.

But the man's movements are faster. He managed to take Nezuko.

Nezuko's hands were held behind her body with only one of his hands. His grip was so strong that the thrashing Nezuko was nothing to him.

"My job is to hunt oni. Of course, I will also cut off your sister's head," said the man, again in a flat tone without emotion.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi faces who was already pale, now even paler after hearing that sentence. How could they be silent if they heard that their sister would be killed?

"Wait! Nezuko isn't a killer! Why should you beheaded her ?!" Shirazumi said angrily. "That's right. Someone else did it. I smell someone else I don't know!" Tanjiro said.

"I know! I saw it! A man suddenly arrived at midnight. That person killed my mother and younger siblings !" Shirazumi tried to explaining.

Shirazumi did see the culprit. But all he could remember about that man was his black hair and red eyes. Midnight with only minimal lighting, Shirazumi could not see the man's face clearly.

"Nee-chan! Have you seen the culprit?" Tanjiro asked. "Yes. But it's not clear because it's dark. He attacked me and then attacked the others. He also did something strange to me and Nezuko, then ..." Shirazumi's words stopped. Finally, she remembered. She should be hurt badly. But all her wounds disappeared.

"I ... That man hurt me but ..." Shirazumi stammered while holding her shoulders and arms which should have been injured. There were only bloodstains in her torn kimono.

"Did he gave you his blood?" The man with the katana who kept listening and staring at Shirazumi asked her.

Shirazumi looked at him with a confused face and answered "Suddenly his nails extended and clawed at me. He looked at me like waiting for something. Then, his face looked disappointed and attacked Rokuta and Nezuko. After that ... He injured his own hand and dripped his blood. on Nezuko's wound ".

"I see ... That's exactly how the man-eater oni increasing their kind" The man said again flatly.

While continuing to hold Nezuko, he explained something.

...

"Human body's resistance to oni blood varies. Sometimes, there are also people who are quite immune to Oni's blood and can continue to live like humans. But no one is truly immune."

"You. Be thankful that you have high immunity to oni's blood. If not, you will become like your sister. But still, oni's blood also flows in your body. You are no longer human." The man explained briefly about her condition.

Shirazumi stares in disbelief. She and Nezuko are no longer human. No human can heal such a severe wound in half a day. Besides, where did all the aches he felt came from? The injuries on Nezuko's body also disappeared.

"My sisters have never eaten humans! You see for yourself, Nee-chan is no different from humans. For me, they are human. Even though Nezuko has been like that, Nezuko is still my sister !" Tanjiro snapped.

"It's easy for you to talk. Didn't you almost get eaten !?" Said the man while continuing to hold Nezuko. His footing has not been moved since earlier.

"It hasn't happened yet. Anyway, I can't believe my sister Nezuko will eat humans," Shirazumi snapped.

"You have no right to talk like that. Half completed oni!" The man said with a slightly raised voice.

In their hearts, Tanjiro and Shirazumi said, "You also don't deserve to say that word, man with half and half haori!" They did not dare say that, and besides this is not the time to say that.

"Nezuko still recognizes us. I won't let her hurt anyone. I'll find a way to restore her and Nee-chan becomes a human again!" Tanjiro said that he was trying to convince the man who was still holding Nezuko.

"There is no cure. Once you become an oni, you cannot go back to being a human." His answer made Shirazumi lose confidence even more, but not for Tanjiro.

"I'll find a solution! Please don't kill my sister! With the hint from Nee-chan and the remaining odor, I'll find the culprit. I'll try my hardest. So, please ... Please ..." Tanjiro begged very much that his sister wouldn't be killed. Shirazumi also didn't want to see such a nightmare again. She didn't want Nezuko to die before her eyes. Therefore she also begged.

Tanjiro and followed by Shirazumi doing dogeza. They still continue to beg the man in front of them.

Instead of feeling sorry, the man was angry. He raised his voice and snapped.

"DO NOT LET YOUR ENEMY HAVE THE CHANCE TO KILL YOU !"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi were shocked by his voice. The man who had been talking normally in a flat tone turned out to be able to make a very loud shouting sound. They can feel an aura of anger emanating from him.

"DON'T BEG WITH SUCH A SAD FORM! IF JUST BEGGING CAN PREVENT THE DEATH OF YOUR FAMILY, THEN LIFE WILL BE VERY EASY!"

"YOU WHO WEAK WHO CANNOT TAKE INITIATIVES IN THESE CONDITIONS AS THIS COULD CURE HER SISTER OR EVEN DISCOVER HIS ENEMY !? WANT TO REVENGE !? DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH !"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi flinched at the insistent sentence. But after Shirazumi thought about that sentence briefly, this person was right. There is a possibility that when Tanjiro and Shirazumi did Dogeza, that person could kill Nezuko, or even cut down Shirazumi too.

The man's anger continues with his words.

"WEAK PEPOPLE DON'T HAVE RIGHT TO CHOOSE! THEY WILL ONLY END UP BEING DEFEATED BY STRONG PEOPLE. OTHER ONI'S MAY KNOW HOW TO RESTORE THEM BOTH TO HUMAN. BUT DON'T THINK THEY WILL RESPECT YOUR WORDS AND HEAR YOUR WISHES! OF COURSE, I ALSO COULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WISHES!

"YOU! WHY DO YOU PROTECT YOUR SISTER BUT SHOW YOUR BACK TO ME? YOU THOUGH WITH THAT YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR SIBLINGS?" He said to Shirazumi.

"YOU TOO! DIDN'T YOU BRING AN AX? WHY DON'T YOU SWING IT AT ME?!" He said now at Tanjiro.

"BECAUSE YOUR FAULT, I COULD CATCH YOUR SISTER! I EVEN COULD STAB YOU TOGETHER !"

His words were very sharp. Tanjiro and Shirazumi flowed tears. Realizing their own stupidity. Shirazumi as the oldest sister feels ashamed. She doesn't know the right way to protect her younger siblings.

For a moment none of them spoke. Only Nezuko's groaning sounded as she tried to release herself from his grip.

The sound of breathing, the muffled sobs. Only that can be heard from Shirazumi and Tanjiro. They really feel helpless.

* * *

_Don't cry, don't give up._

This is not the time.

A broken heart due to loss of family.

Dear Sisters who became an oni.

Pain that makes you want to scream.

But time cannot be turned back.

No one can change, what has happened.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 6 Protect**

* * *

If only the demon hunter had come half a day earlier ...

Maybe Kamado family can still be saved.

Shirazumi doesn't have to see that horrible sight. Demon blood will not flow in Shirazumi's and Nezuko's veins.

Maybe if Tanjiro refused Saburo's offer and still insisted on going home that night, Tanjiro would also see the same view as his sister. Or maybe he will die like his mother and younger siblings. It might also be that Tanjiro will have the same fate as Shirazumi and Nezuko.

.

.

.

Tanjiro and his sister are very angry. To provoke even more anger, the swordsman continued to provoke them.

A false promise cannot save two sisters who are contaminated with demons blood. It will not be able to return them, or even revenge.

Inwardly, the man who kept pointing his katana at Nezukoitu wanted to make Tanjiro and Shirazumi realize that turning anger into strength was not wrong. As long as the anger can be controlled, the strength can be obtained.

The man stabbed Nezuko with his katana. What he did awaken Shirazumi who then threw stones she found among the snow at him. She threw it while trying not to hit Nezuko.

Quickly, Tanjiro got up and ran between the trees, while Shirazumi continued to throw stones. With thick snow, there wasn't much stone she could find. Gathering all of her strength, Shirazumi ran while taking the stones she found and kept throwing them.

Suddenly Tanjiro also threw stones. Attacked with stone's throw from two directions, the man continued to avoid the stone's.

While hiding behind a tree, Shirazumi gestured her brother to throw his hatchet. They work together. Shirazumi throwing stones, while Tanjiro throws his hatchet, aiming at the man.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi split when Shirazumi threw the last stone, while Tanjiro lunged while hiding his hands. He acts like he's going to attack him with a hatchet. In fact, in his hands, he did not bring anything.

That man is angry. He did provoke Tanjiro so that he could use his anger. But this is not what he wants. All he saw was an attack that was mobilized because of mere emotion. He thought that Tanjiro was still holding his hatchet, while Shirazumi who was attacking from the side seemed to just run towards him and was ready to take Nezuko from him.

With the handle of the katana, he hit Tanjiro's back, which was already approaching him. Then with his feet, he kicked Shirazumi's stomach which almost grabbed Nezuko.

Tanjiro collapsed from a heavy blow to his back, while Shirazumi collapsed in the snow.

Nezuko showed a worried face when she saw her brother and sister being defeated. Her facial expression was no different from humans. She looked at her siblings without making a sound.

Suddenly the man realizes something. Tanjiro, who was unconscious, did not bring his hatchet. At that moment he looked up. The hatchet that had been holding by Tanjiro was now circling in the air. A few seconds later. The hatchet was stuck in a tree. Almost exactly where the man's head is. He managed to avoid a fatal attack that could be ascertained if he didn't have time to dodge, the hatchet would definitely make a hole in his face.

The man realized. The attack carried out by those siblings is not a random plan. They intended to take Nezuko after the hatchet had wounded him. Even though before that the younger brother would lose first. His sister acts as a distraction so that he is not aware of the hatchet that spinning in the air.

Shirazumi crawls toward her brother. For a moment, the man did not realize that his grip on Nezuko was loosening. With that opportunity, Nezuko struggles again and kicked the man until he pushed back a few meters.

Nezuko immediately approached her siblings.

'It's bad. He will be eaten '

That's what the man thought. He realized that no matter how fast he moved, he wouldn't make it.

But suddenly, the man was shocked. What he was seeing now, was something he had never imagined. Instead of attacking, Nezuko obstructed her siblings from his view. Nezuko protected them.

_'No!. My Sister has never eaten humans! '_

The man remembered Tanjiro's words.

Shirazumi is also surprised. With the kimono already in a mess, Nezuko protected her and Tanjiro. Like a mother cat protecting her kittens, Nezuko growled by showing her claws and fangs. Then she lunged, trying to attack the man.

Seeing Nezuko who is a demon now protecting her two siblings, a feeling of doubt arose in the man. The katana that was to be used to decapitate Nezuko, he put it back to its sheath. He bet with his instinct not to kill Nezuko now.

Using his bare hands, the man hit Nezuko's neck until she fainted. Nezuko, who just turned into demon last night, unable to use its power properly.

"NEZUKO!"

Shirazumi shouted seeing her sister losing consciousness and falling in the snow.

The man is now approaching Shirazumi who is trying to wake Tanjiro.

"Humans who have high immunity to demon blood are very rare. You can maintain your consciousness like humans. But you are not human. Humans cannot heal severe wounds overnight. You and your sister are now safe because there is no sunlight. until you are exposed to the sun, you two will become ashes ".

Said the man as coldly as when they had just met.

"Wait here. I'll be right back and bring something for your little sister. Remember, don't go anywhere, including your two siblings. Otherwise, I will cut you off! "

Hearing that makes Shirazumi shudder.

Before the man left, Shirazumi said to him.

"Umm ... Thank you ... For not killing my sister ... Umm ... Name, may I ask your name?"

"Giyuu. Tomioka Giyuu" The man answered before finally disappearing with a very fast movement.

Shirazumi sees her younger sister who only uses sleeping kimono. She saw that the haori that had been put on Nezuko lay not far from where they were, almost half of it covered with snow.

Shirazumi gets up and takes the haori then puts it on Nezuko. She obeyed the man whose name is now known as Tomioka Giyuu to not to go anywhere. There's no way Shirazumi will leave her two younger siblings. The two remaining of her family members.

Shirazumi kept looking at her two siblings who were unconscious.

While holding back her tears, Shirazumi held each of her siblings hand. She repeatedly said apology to them, even though Tanjiro and Nezuko could not hear it.

Even though she is innocent. Even though she was a victim herself.

* * *

_The mother and father protect their child._

_Older sibling protect their younger sibling_

_Doesn't mean a child cannot protect their parents_

_Doesn't mean a younger sibling cannot protect their older sibling_

_All protect each other, love each other._

_That's family._

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 7 New Destination**

* * *

After waiting for about 15 minutes, Tomioka Giyuu returned. In his hand was a piece of bamboo that had a piece of red cloth on both sides.

"Use this to close your sister's mouth. Unlike you, she has sharp canines and bloodthirst. Use it so she doesn't attack humans." He said while throwing the piece of bamboo. Shirazumi caught it and did what she was told.

After the bamboo stick was placed in Nezuko's mouth, Shirazumi stroked her sister's hair. Seeing her face that was still unconscious.

With her eyes closed, and her fangs covered, In addition to the color of her skin becoming paler and the color of the tips of her hair changing, Nezuko still looks like a human.

But the bamboo muzzle in Nezuko's mouth reminded Shirazumi of Nezuko when she was little. When her teeth had just growth, Nezuko bit into anything that fits in her small mouth, including small pieces of wood.

While remembering the past, the swordsman called out to her. "You, you realize your condition is not much different from your sister right?"

Shirazumi turned her gaze to him who was standing while leaning on one of the trees.

Before she could answer, he added his word.

"Look, your eyes have started to change ..."

Shirazumi who can't see her own face doesn't realize that there is a change in her eyes. Her pupils are now changing, just like Nezuko.

.

.

.

_In a dark world, what is seen as far as the eye can see is only a dark black color. Three boys, one girl, and their mother were staring sadly at a boy._

_They are Shigeru, Takeo, Rokuta, Hanako and their mother, Kie. The child they saw is Tanjiro._

_The mother brought her face closer to Tanjiro and apologized. She apologized, having left her three other children._

_His mother asks Tanjiro to look after Nezuko and Shirazumi. Shirazumi is indeed the first child, but Tanjiro is the firstborn boy. Besides, her mother couldn't talk to her._

_._

_._

_._

When Shirazumi was thinking about her changes, Tanjiro suddenly woke up. Tanjiro held onto Haori that Nezuko was wearing. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Nezuko.

After remembering his dreams about his mother and younger siblings, Tanjiro had shed tears. Seconds later, a pair of warm hands hugged him. Because Shirazumi was so happy to see that her brother had regained consciousness, she immediately hugged him tightly.

"You're awake ..."

Giyuu's voice made Shirazumi release her hug to Tanjiro, then Tanjiro turned and hugged Nezuko.

Tanjiro who was hugging his sister was surprised by the bamboo tied to her mouth. Before he could ask questions, Giyuu explained about it.

"I ordered your sister to put the muzzle on her. It was to hold and control her fangs. That was to prevent her from attack or eating humans."

Then after that Giyuu threw one more piece of bamboo which was the same as Nezuko's.

"If your sister starts growing fangs and starts wanting to eat humans, wear it on her too".

Shirazumi looked at the bamboo that her brother was now holding. In her mind, she didn't want to use a muzzle ... Never ...

Tomioka Giyuu gave advice to the Kamado siblings to meet an old man named Urokodaki Sakonji who lived at Mount Sagiri. "Go see an old man named Urokodaki Sakonji at the foot of Mount Sagiri. Tell him Tomioka Giyuu sent you. He can help you if you want to kill demon. He also has a lot of information about demon, including imperfect one".

Before leaving, Giyuu gave Tanjiro's final advice. "Because it's cloudy now, they are both still safe. Don't let your sisters be exposed to the sun."

.

.

.

Not long after the Tomioka Giyuu has left, Nezuko woke up. She looked very confused. Nezuko approached Shirazumi and hugged her along with their brother. Shirazumi and her younger brother shed tears.

Nezuko did not speak. She only made unclear sounds. But Tanjiro and Shirazumi understood what she wanted to say.

"Don't cry. I love you both of you..."

.

.

.

The three siblings are now walking back to their homes to bury their families. Tanjiro took a shovel and started to dig up the snow that covered the ground, then dug up the ground. Shirazumi brought the remains of her mother and sister's one by one out of the chaotic house.

As Tanjiro buried their mother and siblings, Shirazumi took the daily kimono that she and Nezuko usually wore.

Since their hug earlier, Nezuko acted like a child. Like something was missing from her memory. Because she couldn't use her own kimono, Shirazumi put the clothes on her after replacing her own kimono.

.

.

.

Finally, a simple grave for their mother and siblings is finished. Tanjiro and Shirazumi pray in front of their grave. While Nezuko only looked at her two siblings blankly.

Nezuko continued to stare blankly at the graves. Like wanting to remember whose grave it is. While Shirazumi was folding two large white cloths, hoping that it would be enough to cover her body and Nezuko if the sun later appeared.

Tanjiro took Nezuko's hand and pulled it softly to disperse Nezuko's thoughts about the graves. Shirazumi brought a bag to carry the cloths.

While looking for the last time at the house they were about to abandon, the three siblings walk away. Leave the house where they were born. Where they grew up. A house that has lots of memories.

Without hesitation, they stepped up, towards their new destination.

* * *

_A memorable home._

_Happy memories, and sad memories._

_Everything was there._

_But now,_

_The house was abandoned._

_However, they will continue to carry those memories._

_Wherever they go._

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 8 Avoid the Sunlight**

* * *

Shirazumi, Tanjiro, and Nezuko continue to walk down the mountain. The weather is still cloudy making Shirazumi and Nezuko safe from the sun.

But it didn't last long.

Finally, the sun began to shine again, removing the dark clouds that had been blocking its light.

Exposure to sunlight made Nezuko and Shirazumi's bodies emit smoke.

Tanjiro quickly took out the cloth he had brought, then covered Shirazumi and Nezuko's bodies with it.

While holding hands of his two sisters, Tanjiro rushed to find a shade that was not exposed to direct sunlight. Finally, Tanjiro saw a small cave that looks like a man-made cave.

Tanjiro told his sisters to enter the deepest part of the cave. There, the sunlight doesn't reach the inside. Then Tanjiro also entered the cave.

The three of them sit together, Shirazumi and Tanjiro discussing what to do next. Shirazumi and Nezuko can't walk during the day, while Tanjiro wants to head to Mount Sagiri as soon as possible.

Shirazumi thought until finally she got an idea.

"Tanjiro, do you still remember when Nezuko turned into the size of an adult? Maybe Nezuko could do the opposite". Shirazumi explained what she thought.

"That's right! Nezuko, can you be small? Be small Nezuko" Tanjiro answered then while stroking Nezuko's head, Tanjiro asked Nezuko to turn smaller.

Sure enough, Nezuko became smaller. The kimono she uses now looks loosened because of her shrinking body.

"Now, if she is as small as now, Nezuko can be taken using a basket or something, then cover it with a cloth" Shirazumi said looking at her little sister who now looked like a 4 or 5 year old child.

"What about Nee-chan? Can you also do the same?" Tanjiro asked his sister.

Shirazumi paused to think about Tanjiro's words. She closed her eyes then thought about a child. Turn small like a child ...

But nothing has changed. Shirazumi is still the size of a 15 year old gilrl.

"Looks like ... I can't ... hehe ..." Shirazumi said while chuckling.

"Hmm ..." Shirazumi and Tanjiro thought while crossing their arms. Nezuko, who saw her two older siblings, joined them crossed her arms.

.

.

.

"I know!" Tanjiro said breaking the silence.

"For Nezuko, I will look for a bamboo basket. As for Nee-chan, I will find a wide straw hat. Nee-chan can sew a cloth on the hat. With that, you can also walk during the day. Tanjiro explained.

"It's worth a try. Good job Tanjiro!" Praised Shirazumi while giving a thumbs-up to Tanjiro. Again, Nezuko followed her sister's movements.

"You two wait here. I'll find it in no time". Tanjiro said before finally going out looking for the items needed.

.

.

.

In the cave, now only Shirazumi and Nezuko waiting for their brother. The sun is getting higher. Because the cave was not too deep, the sunlight gradually entered the cave.

Shirazumi and Nezuko continued to retreat until approaching the end of the cave.

Nezuko who had returned to her original body suddenly began to dig the ground. After creating a hole that wasn't too deep, Nezuko entered the hole. While Nezuko sitting in the hole she created, Shirazumi only can see part of Nezuko's head.

"She looks like a mole ..." Shirazumi thought.

Nezuko frowned while looking at the mouth of the cave, then went deeper into the hole she made. Now from the outside of the cave, Nezuko was nowhere to be seen.

Even though they both didn't like the sunlight, Shirazumi still felt better than her younger sister who was very, very disturbed by the sunlight.

When the two of them were exposed to the sunlight, Shirazumi's body only let out a little smoke. Even though it hurts, it's just like it's too long to bask in the hot sun in the height of summer. That's what Shirazumi feels.

But it's different for Nezuko.

When Nezuko was exposed to sunlight, her body emitted more smoke than her sister. Even some parts of his body blacken like burning. But after Tanjiro covered Nezuko with a cloth, there was less smoke coming out, and the black burn also disappeared. No, rather than disappeared, it healed by itself.

With that, Tanjiro and Shirazumi came to a small conclusion. The durability of the sun in Nezuko and Shirazumi is different.

.

.

.

Tanjiro went to look for baskets, straw, bamboo, and wide straw hats. Until finally Tanjiro found what he was looking for. Bamboo baskets and wide straw hats that already have holes, a heap of straw and a small bamboo forest.

Tanjiro approached the two farmers who were there to ask permission to carry the objects he needed.

The two farmers allowed Tanjiro to bring all of it for free, but Tanjiro wanted to pay for it.

A brief argument between Tanjiro and one of the farmers happened. The farmer wants to give the items to Tanjiro without having to pay. While Tanjiro still insisted on paying for it.

Finally, Tanjiro won by forcing a few coins on the farmer and taking the items he needed.

.

.

.

Tanjiro returned to the cave where he left his sisters. But when he looked into the cave, he didn't find Nezuko.

"Nee-chan! Where is Nezuko ?!" Tanjiro asked his sister with a rather pale face.

Shirazumi points her index finger at the hole where Nezuko is hiding. Nezuko immediately showed her face and that made Tanjiro feel relieved.

"Ne ... Nezuko, my sister is acting like a mole," said Tanjiro, seeing that his sister from the neck down was invisible because she was in a hole. "That's what I think too ..." Shirazumi agreed with her younger brother.

.

.

.

Outside the cave, Tanjiro began working, cutting bamboo and making plaits to patch holes in the bamboo basket. While Shirazumi in the cave patched up the straw hat Tanjiro had brought and sewed the white cloth he carried using straw and bamboo.

After Tanjiro finished his basket, he put the remaining straw in it, then told Nezuko to return to being a child.

When Nezuko entered the basket, it turned out to be very fitting. She looks very cute inside the basket.

Tanjiro is now wrapping the basket so the sun doesn't come in and touch Nezuko. Then Tanjiro left the cave while carrying a basket filled with Nezuko to make sure that Nezuko was fine when the basket that covered with cloth was exposed to the sun.

It seems no problem. Next is Shirazumi's.

While wearing the hat she had sewn, Shirazumi slowly came out of the cave. The fabric sewn on her hat was as long as Shirazumi's thigh. As for her feet, it didn't matter because Shirazumi was wearing cloth as a cover for both her legs like socks and it's knee-length. While the kimono itself is almost to her ankles.

Because all her appearance was covered up, Shirazumi was also safe.

The three of them (Nezuko inside the basket) continued their journey while asking people around because they did not know which way to go to Mount Sagiri.

Many asked about Shirazumi because of her strange appearance. If anyone questions that, Tanjiro and Shirazumi only answer that Shirazumi has skin that can't stand sunlight, and that is indeed true.

Because Tanjiro cannot lie, they must choose words carefully. If Tanjiro lied, his face would have a very strange look on his face.

.

.

.

According to a housewife they asked, to go to Mount Sagiri still had to go through one more mountain.

Despite being warned because it was dangerous to go that far at night, the Kamado siblings continued on their way.

* * *

_Sunlight, a light that shines in the day time._

_But not all creatures can live under sunlight._

_For some, the sun is the bringer of life._

_For others, the sun is a bringer of death._

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 9 Meet an Oni**

* * *

Tanjiro carried Nezuko and continued walking with Shirazumi until sunset. When the sunlight has been replaced by moonlight, Nezuko can walk alone without hiding in a basket, and Shirazumi no longer needs to use her hat.

Shrazumi's hat was put in a basket that is now empty. Tanjiro still continues to carry the basket.

.

.

.

After walking for a while, they found a small temple. Light is visible through the shoji that has torn paper. 'If there is light, then there is someone inside' that's what Tanjiro thought.

Tanjiro intends to visit the temple, but his movements suddenly stop. "There's the smell of blood !" Said Shirazumi and Tanjiro together.

Shirazumi doesn't have a strong sense of smell like Tanjiro, but since oni's blood runs through her body, her sense of smell has become a bit stronger. But she couldn't smell accurately like his brother. Shirazumi had just realized that she was attracted to the smell of human blood even though it was only slightly.

Tanjiro rushed to the temple. He assumed that someone had been injured inside. The road on this mountain is very dangerous, maybe someone was injured while going down the mountain and resting at the temple. Shirazumi who was holding Nezuko's hand followed behind him.

With the intention of providing help, Tanjiro opened the rickety shoji.

But instead of finding injured people. What Tanjiro saw reminded him of what had happened to his mother and younger siblings.

The pungent smell of blood wafted when Tanjiro opened the shoji. There were three human bodies covered in blood, and one who looked like an oni was chewing a human hand.

"What ... Hey! This is my hunting area. You can't come here!" The Oni looked at Tanjiro and his two siblings with blood in his mouth. His prey's blood.

Nezuko who saw the scene began to salivate from her bamboo covered mouth. As for Shirazumi, she was indeed interested in the smell of blood. But the violent sight she saw made her feel unwell. She was only attracted, but it was unthinkable for her to eat humans like what she saw.

"Hmm ... Something's weird ... Are you three, humans ?" Said the oni while licking his bloody hands.

Suddenly the oni moved very quickly and lunged at Tanjiro. Shirazumi and Nezuko didn't have time to do anything.

Shirazumi, who was immediately aware of the attack, moved from her place and intended to help Tanjiro, while Nezuko was still fixated on the bodies.

Quickly, Tanjiro grabbed the hatchet he was carrying and wounded the oni's neck who was attacking him. The wounded oni took a few steps back from Tanjiro.

But the wound wasn't enough to defeat him. Within seconds, the wound had stopped bleeding. A few seconds later, the wound disappeared without a trace.

It was the same as Shirazumi and Nezuko's fast healing. It's just much faster and with no side effects at all.

.

.

.

Nezuko's breathing is getting faster. More saliva coming out of her mouth. Aware of that, Shirazumi turned and returned to her sister.

Shirazumi encouraged Nezuko not to be tempted and eat human flesh.

Shirazumi doesn't know what to do. Whether to keep Nezuko from eating human flesh or to help Tanjiro who is still fighting Oni who is now trying to break his neck.

But suddenly Nezuko turned and ran towards Tanjiro. Quickly, he kicked oni's head until his head was separated from his body.

"EEEEEH...!"

Tanjiro and Shirazumi shouted in surprise. Only with a 12-year-old girl's kick, oni's head can be separated from his body as easily as that.

Tanjiro who was shocked and horrified to see the body of the headless oni, immediately got rid of the body of the oni which was now motionless from above his body. Tanjiro and Shirazumi stared in disbelief at their younger siblings. Nezuko killed someone! even though what she killed was an oni ...

.

.

.

The headless oni began to move again, and again Nezuko kicked him until it crashed into a tree. Once again Tanjiro and Nezuko were surprised. They saw a headless bodies can still move !

Unreasonable things still happen. This time the head that separated from his body spoke.

"SO IT'S TRUE! THOSE WOMEN ARE ONI! I FELT SOMETHING WAS WEONG WITH YOU SINCE EARLIER! HOW CAN HUMAN WITH ONI!?"

Tanjiro's face paled when he heard a decapitated head spoke. The body and head are separated, but can still move and talk.

It's body now moves and quickly attacks Nezuko. Nezuko tried to defend and slightly counterattacked. Shirazumi helped release the oni's grip on Nezuko, while Tanjiro took his hatchet and intended to attack the oni.

But from the corner of his eye, Tanjiro saw the oni's head who was about to attack him. From where the ears should be, a pair of hands emerged. With both hands, the oni attacked Tanjiro.

Tanjiro who was aware of the attack tried to hold it back by using his hatchet as a defense. but the oni bite his hatchet

Tanjiro who was getting annoyed crashing his forehead with Oni's forehead.

Tanjiro's head was very hard. Nobody has such a hard forehead in the Kamado family. Uniquely, his stubbornness is very compatible with his stone head ...

Not just once, Tanjiro hit his head twice. After the second blow, the oni seemed to temporarily lose consciousness until Tanjiro had the chance to release its hand from him.

Because Oni lengthened his hair and wrapped it around the handle of the hatchet, he could not escape when Tanjiro thrust the hatchet into the tree trunk.

Shirazumi and Nezuko who were still fighting oni's body were overwhelmed. Their strength and experience are incomparable. They both managed to be cornered to the end of a cliff.

After making sure that the head oni could not escape, immediately Tanjiro ran to find his two sisters by following their scent.

When he found them, without thinking, Tanjiro ran and pushed oni's body without realizing that in front of him was a cliff. Tanjiro crashing with the oni toward the cliff.

Fortunately, Shirazumi and Nezuko managed to capture Tanjiro by holding his haori. Tanjiro survived, while Oni's body continued to fall of the cliff.

When the body of the oni touched the ground, a terrifying sound came from the sound of flesh and bones breaking apart from crashing into the ground so hard. Oni's body is dead, now only his head remains.

Oni's head, who still shared his senses with his body, felt that his body had died. he screamed in pain, then didn't move anymore.

.

.

.

Tanjiro, Nezuko, and Shirazumi returned to the place where the oni was trapped between the hatchet and the tree.

"Tanjiro, this oni is not the oni that attacked Mother and the others. It seems like there is a lot of oni ..." Shirazumi said while looking at the unconscious head oni.

"Yes. The smell is different from the smell that left at home," Tanjiro answered.

Tanjiro took out the knife he was carrying and intended to kill the oni. Even though Oni didn't move, Tanjiro knew that he wasn't dead.

Tanjiro's hands trembled. He never killed humans or oni. Even though he eats humans, oni has the same form as humans. It's just that oni in front of him is not really like a human with a head that appear on it. And also bodyless.

Shirazumi looks at her younger brother who is wavering. She also couldn't help him. While holding Nezuko's hand that was looking blankly somewhere, Shirazumi touched Tanjiro's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

.

.

.

Suddenly there was a man's voice behind them. Tanjiro and Shirazumi who were surprised by the presence of the new person immediately turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"You can't kill him that way"

Said an old man who wore a red mask.

They don't know yet, that the old man who approached them was the person they were looking for.

* * *

_Death is a part of life._

_Every day, the number of children born is innumerable,_

_Likewise with the number of lives lost._

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 10 Urokodaki Sakonji**

* * *

An old man wearing a red tengu mask was lifting a bucket filled with water and walking towards his house. His movements stopped when he noticed the presence of a crow.

The crow carried something on one of its legs. That is a paper that contains a letter.

The crow did not belong to the old man but belonged to one of his pupils. He once has his own crow. But now, his crow was long gone.

The man kept the wooden bucket he had been holding and raised his left arm. The crow calmly perched on his arm.

Slowly, he released the paper that was bound at the crow's feet. After that, the crow returned to flight, returning to its master.

The old man unfolded the letter and read it.

.

.

.

_"Forgive my impoliteness, Urokodaki Sakonji-dono._

_I sent a young man who wants to be a demon hunter to meet you._

_The young man was brave enough to fight me without carrying any weapon._

_His family has been slaughtered by a demon._

_His older and younger sister who had survived the massacre had been turned into a demon._

_His younger sister has a high mental endurance to be able to restrain herself from attacking humans._

_His older sister did not become an incomplete demon, she seemed to have a certain immunity to demon's blood. She still has human emotions. Even she doesn't seem to have an interest in human flesh._

_With that, I concluded that they would not attack humans._

_I can feel something different from the siblings._

_The young man I told you about has a strong sense of smell just like you._

_Maybe, he can find a way to break through and become your successor._

_I beg of you so that you are willing to train him._

_I realized that my request seemed selfish._

_And I hope you can forgive my selfishness for my request._

_I hope you can continue to take care of yourself in everything you do._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tomioka Giyuu._

_._

_._

_._

After the letter was read, the man folded the paper and put it in his pocket. The bucket that he had put down had now been picked up again and put the contents in his water reservoir.

After that, he took a white cloth and used it to cover his grayed hair and neck.

After closing the shoji of his house, the man hurriedly walked down the mountain to pick up and see the young man that he read in letter.

The truth is, Sakonji no longer wants to have a new pupil.

He did not want to see more innocent children who lost their lives due to take the same path with him.

Despite his retirement, this old man named Urokodaki Sakonji was once a hashira. The highest rank in the demon hunter's army.

.

.

.

With his age no longer young, Urokodaki Sakonji walked nimbly. All the training and battles he had passed could not easily be forgotten by his old body.

After the sunset, Sakonji found them. A young man with two girls. One is older than the boy, and the other is younger.

The two girls gave off an aura of a demon. So, Urokodaki immediately knew that they were the people who sent by Giyuu.

The three of them are being attacked by a demon. Sakonji hid among the trees.

Sakonji wanted to see what they would do to defend and attack the demon. Because of that, Sakonji didn't help them at all. He continued to hide.

Slowly, he slipped into the temple which was full of blood stains and moved the bodies inside the temple out. He intends to bury them.

.

.

.

Finally, Sakonji shows himself when he saw the young man hesitating, thinking about how to kill the demon who only has a head and arms.

Sakonji slowly approached the three siblings.

"You can't kill it that way," he said.

Suddenly hearing the voice of others that they thought were not there, Tanjiro and Shirazumi were shocked and turned to look at Sakonji, while Nezuko continued to stare blankly.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi did not realize that the man approaching them is the person they were looking for.

Tanjiro asked Sakonji how to kill the demon. But Sakonji did not answer it. He only gave advice, Tanjiro's questions could only be answered by Tanjiro himself.

While thinking briefly, Shirazumi said "His body was cut off and still could move. What if ..." Shirazumi stopped her words while glancing at the large stone that was near them.

Tanjiro followed Shirazumi's view and finally had the same thoughts as his older sister.

Tanjiro walked to the stone and picked it up. He intended to smash the stone on the trapped demon until the head was crushed.

But Tanjiro doesn't have the courage to do that. He can't bear it. Tanjiro knew, if he smashed the stone repeatedly on the head of the demon, it was not certain that the demon would die immediately. The demon will suffer first.

Tanjiro was so kind, even he still had sympathy for the demon who almost killed him.

Shirazumi and Nezuko were getting nervous. The sun will be rising soon. They don't want the morning sun to hit their bodies.

While Tanjiro was still thinking, Shirazumi took a bamboo basket filled with cloth and her hat, then took Nezuko and led her into the temple which was now empty, even though the smell of blood was still strong. And that made her dizzy.

Shirazumi placed Nezuko's bamboo basket in the deepest part of the temple and told her to enter it. After Nezuko shrunk and entered the basket, Shirazumi covered it with the cloth that was used to wrap the basket.

Shirazumi sat next to the basket while wearing her clothing hat. She sat curled up, trying to make her body look as small as possible, avoiding the morning sun that would soon be seen.

* * *

Doubts.

Feelings that make a person difficult to develop.

Hard to make a decision

But that doesn't mean,

It has to be erased.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 11 Test**

* * *

Sakonji thought that it was useless for Giyuu to send Tanjiro to him. The boy is too soft. He can't be a demon hunter.

Sakonji continued to stare at Tanjiro who was holding the stone and continued to be wavering. Until suddenly the demon head began to wake up.

Tanjiro, who did not realize that the demon has regained his consciousness, looked to the east. The sun had risen.

The sun's rays make the demon burn. Screams of pain echoed from him. Within a few seconds, all that remained of the demon was ashes. Tanjiro's hatchet was left stuck in the tree.

Although the reaction was slower than Shirazumi and Nezuko, the sun's rays were truly deadly for the demon. Tanjiro was grateful that at that time he and his sisters moved quickly to avoid the sun's rays.

Tanjiro thought maybe the old man he was meeting was the person he was looking for.

When Tanjiro turned around after he was stunned by the sun, he did not see Sakonji. After looking in another direction, there he found him.

Sakonji was kneeling in front of the graves of those killed in the temple while praying for them.

Sakonji asked Tanjiro to confirm that he was indeed the person that Giyuu had sent to him.

After Tanjiro introduced himself and was confirmed that they were the people Giyuu told in his letter, Sakonji asked Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro. What do you do if your sisters eat humans?"

Hearing that question, Tanjiro stunned. He could not think of anything to answer the question of the old man in front of him.

Because of dissatisfaction, Sakonji Slapped Tanjiro who still stunned without a word. Tanjiro who did not expect to be slapped couldn't dodge at all. His cheeks are red from the slap.

"You hesitate too long. You're too slow to decide things. You can't even kill the demon before the sun rises. Why can't you answer my question right away? That's because your determination is lacking!"

"If your sister eats humans, there are two things you must do. Kill them, then split your own belly and die. That is what you have to do if you want to become a demon hunter while bringing your sisters!"

Sakonji lectured Tanjiro who was still holding his aching cheeks.

Shirazumi can hear Tanjiro and Sakonji's voice from inside the temple, but she didn't dare to come out. The sunlight shone brightly outside and she didn't want to come out of her shelter at all.

Sakonji is not finished. he continued his words.

"But you have a duty to prevent that from happening. Don't let either your sister attack humans. It can't happen. Do you understand what I mean?"

After Sakonji finished with his sentence, Tanjiro seemed to change. He answered loudly that he understood what Sakonji was saying.

Hearing his answer, Sakonji decided to let Tanjiro try. If Tanjiro can meet his expectations, he is willing to appoint Tanjiro as his disciple.

The first test given by Sakonji was to follow him to his home.

.

.

.

Sakonji ran without showing any signs of fatigue. Behind him was Tanjiro who ran after him while carrying Nezuko in his bamboo basket with Shirazumi who was wearing her clothed hat.

Occasionally a thin white smoke could be seen from the fabric of the hat Shirazumi used. Unlike Nezuko who was completely protected from the sun, occasionally Shirazumi's body was exposed to the sun.

Tanjiro repeatedly worried about his older sister, but Shirazumi continued to convince Tanjiro that she was okay.

Shirazumi is even more worried about her younger brother. Shirazumi who besides his body being exposed to a little sunlight so that it emits smoke, the current Shirazumi is not a human completely. She was neither seen nor feeling tired at all. In contrast to Tanjiro who seemed almost out of breath.

Running while carrying Nezuko ... That's quite difficult. Moreover, running while following Sakonji with stamina is not in harmony with his age. That's even harder.

.

.

.

Inside the basket Tanjiro was carrying, Nezuko's body shook violently because of Tanjiro's running movements. But no sound was heard from her.

Although since she becomes a demon, Nezuko did not say any word.

But that is not the cause.

She is sleeping

Don't forget her body that was covered in wounds. The wounds had disappeared, but her stamina had not recovered yet. Especially because Nezuko as a demon hasn't eaten anything. Because of that, she fell asleep without being able to feel that great shock.

.

.

.

_While running, Tanjiro suddenly remembered the past._

_Their families are poor, they cannot always buy new things._

_When some kimonos are torn, they can only fix it._

_The kimono, now used by the three of them, have been sewn and repaired many times._

_Tanjiro once offered Nezuko to buy her a new kimono, but she refused because the kimono was her favorite. Besides, it iwas a birthday present from their mother, father, Shirazumi, and Tanjiro. Her previous kimono could no longer be used because it was accidentally exposed to fire when lighting a fireplace._

_Therefore, if it can still be fixed, Nezuko prefers to fix it. it's better if the money is used to feed their younger siblings._

_The kimono currently used by Tanjiro and Shirazumi is also a former kimono that belongs to their father and mother._

_._

_._

_._

After running for a long time following Sakonji, they finally arrived in front of a wooden house which was Urokodaki Sakonji's house.

Tanjiro fell to his knees when they had reached their destination.

While trying to catch his breath, Tanjiro asked. Did he pass the test given by Sakonji.

But apparently it was nothing. What were they do is not even a test.

While opening the shoji, Sakonji told Tanjiro to bring his siblings inside. Without thinking, Shirazumi immediately rushed into the house, while Nezuko was brought in by Tanjiro.

Shirazumi, who felt that her place was now safe from the sun, took off her hat.

Nezuko was sleeping soundly when Tanjiro took down the basket from his back. She doesn't wake up when Tanjiro took her out of the basket.

Sakonji pulled out a futon and told Tanjiro to put Nezuko to sleep on the futon.

Shirazumi felt drowsy when she saw Nezuko falling asleep wrapped in a warm blanket. She slowly entered into the futon where Nezuko slept on.

It didn't take long until Shirazumi fell asleep.

Tanjiro smiled at his two sisters. When Nezuko was a child, if she had nightmares she would definitely get into Shirazumi futon or their mother's futon and wouldn't move until morning.

"They will be safe here. The time when the sun shines is indeed the time to sleep for the demon," Sakonji said from the door.

"Now come with me up the mountain where your first test will begin"

* * *

Don't immediately believe with what you hear.

You have to prove it yourself.

The first impression you see,

It doesn't mean that it is the truth.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 12 Avoid the trap! Return to the foot of the mountain**

* * *

Dim sunlight shines in the afternoon. Nezuko and Shirazumi slept like they hadn't felt the soft futon for a long time.

After only a few minutes Tanjiro and the others arrived at Sakonji's house, now Tanjiro was told to follow Sakonji again up the mountain.

Tanjiro's face, full of sweat and fatigue, is now growing pale. Even though he had just run as hard as he could, now he still had to climb higher mountains. If Shirazumi saw his face, she would definitely laugh. Her Brother's expression is sometimes weird.

.

.

.

Tanjiro followed Sakonji up the mountain. Unlike before, now they are walking towards the mountain.

The higher they climb, the sky gets darker. Even the white fog reduces the visibility around.

When Sakonji felt that they were in the right place, he stopped walking and looked at Tanjiro who was almost out of breath.

Tanjiro's face now looked pale, his eyes were red and his breath was breathing heavily. Even the muscles felt like being pulled. In short, Tanjiro is now heavily tired. In contrast to Sakonji who looked almost did not feel tired at all.

"From here you must head to the foot of the mountain and return to my house. You have to reach there before dawn." Sakonji said briefly to Tanjiro before a thick fog swallowed him.

Sakonji left Tanjiro alone on a foggy mountain. He returned to his house to wait for Tanjiro. His very gentle movements made Tanjiro completely oblivious when Sakonji left.

Tanjiro felt that the test given by Sakonji was too easy. He thought that Sakonji thought he would get lost in this foggy mountain. With his keen smell, he can follow Sakonji's scent so there is no need to fear getting lost, at least that's what he thought.

In fact, the test was not that easy.

Just walking a few steps, Tanjiro felt that his feet touched something. It turns out it was a rope. The rope activates a trap in the form of stones which directly hit his body.

At that time he realized. To end this test is not as easy as he imagined. The road back to the foot of the mountain was filled with traps made by Sakonji.

Most are an old trap. Some are still strong, some are already fragile. Sakonji did not set the traps specifically for Tanjiro. Because Sakonji was a trainer, the traps were also used by him to test his pupils and other prospective pupils.

.

.

.

Tanjiro ran while trying to avoid the traps. But not all the traps he could avoid. The traps that hit him made his body full of wounds. The thin air of the mountain affects Tanjiro's movements. He does live on a mountain, but the air on Mount Sagiri is thinner compared to the mountain where he lives.

Tanjiro tried to regulate his breathing, trying not to lose consciousness due to lack of oxygen. His head was dizzy and he felt he could collapse at any time.

With strong willpower, he continues to go forward. By relying on his smell, Tanjiro looked for the scent of the traps. The man-made trap has a different odor, and Tanjiro tries to avoid it. Just by realizing that, his body moved more agile than before.

When one trap can be avoided, the next trap can't be avoided. That continued until his body was covered in wounds and dirt. Blood flowed from several wounds of his body.

While continuing to think about the last two members of his family, Tanjiro strengthened his determination and continued forward, until finally he reached the foot of the mountain and saw Urokodaki's house.

Tanjiro spent almost all night descend the mountain full of traps. When Sakonji's house shoji opened, his body immediately lost strength because he ran out of energy. He immediately collapsed right at the entrance.

Sakonji who was sitting while looking at Shirazumi and Nezuko asleep now looked at Tanjiro with mixed feelings. On one side he was happy because Tanjiro fulfilled his temporary expectations. On the other side, there is now one more person who has followed in his footsteps as a demon hunter. Another innocent child may be short-lived.

.

.

.

As Tanjiro tried to descend the mountain, Shirazumi and Nezuko woke up. Aware of Tanjiro's absence, Nezuko looked in all directions, trying to find his brother. But he only saw Sakonji and Shirazumi who were talking.

Seeing her sister, Nezuko came out of the futon and approached Shirazumi. She acted like a child and laying down using Shirazumi's lap as a pillow.

Shirazumi strokes her little sister's head while looking at her gently.

Sakonji had told her about the risks of being a demon hunter and also about an imperfect demon.

.

.

.

Shirazumi explained about herself and also asked about a demon hunter profession. She also asked about imperfect demon to Sakonji.

_"Demon hunters, as the name suggests it is a non-governmental organization that hunts and killed demon. I will not lie to you, this job has a high enough risk of death. if your ability doesn't develop, demon can easily kill you and even eat you. _For a demon, _humans only has two meanings. Pests, or food. "_

_"An imperfect demon like you might think differently. Humans who have immunity to demon's blood is very rare, and also the level of immunity varies. Basically, drinking demon blood can make humans become demon. But there are also those who, although eating and drinking demon's blood, that person will only become a demon within a matter of hours before finally the demon's blood is shed and return to being human. "_

_"There are also those who only change their physical appearance, but do not get more strength like demon in general."_

_"And, there are also those whose changes become demon very slowly and take a very long time. When injured, their bodies cannot immediately heal themselves as in a perfect demon. Hearing your explanation, I thought, you were in this category "_

_"Your body that feels achy is a side effect of fast healing where your body has not been able to keep up with the speed of healing. Even though your wound takes a shorter time to healing than a normal human, your self-healing is considered very slow for a demon "._

Shirazumi listens carefully to Sakonji's explanation. Although it's slow, at the end she will turn into a demon too. She was afraid that one day she would start to desired human flesh and blood. In fact, he was even a little bit attracted to human blood as at the temple where they first met Sakonji.

She heard the conditions Sakonji mentioned to Tanjiro. If she or Nezuko eat humans, Tanjiro must kill her and Nezuko, then he has to cut his own stomach.

For a moment, there's no one who says a word.

As Shirazumi pondered her fate, Nezuko approached her and lay down using her lap as a pillow. Shirazumi stopped brooding and stroked Nezuko's hair.

'At the very least, we must hold ourselves as long as possible. Until we find a way to return to being human ... 'The words in Shirazumi's heart became her strong determination to maintain her consciousness as a human.

* * *

If you try,

A better path will divide before you.

All you have to do is choose,

Which way do you think is the brightest.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 13 tanjiro's Training & Shirazumi's Change**

* * *

_Demon's hunters. There's a hundred of them._

_Although this organization is not officially recognized by the government, they're still around and continue to hunt and kill demons._

_Nobody knows who started it_.

_Demon. A man-eating creature that was targeted by demon hunters._

_They have humanoid forms but with a strength that surpasses humans. When they are injured, they will be healed in no time_.

_Even if their body parts are separated or cut off, they can reattach them or regrow new ones._

_There's also a demon who has the ability to change their body structure._

_Without using special blade, even if they are beheaded they will not die._

_Demon hunters fought them with all their might._

_Demon hunters are still ordinary humans, their wounds wouldn't heal in a short time. Their missing limbs cannot grow back._

_They know that and they still fight against the demons for the sake of humans._

_._

.

.

Looking at Tanjiro who is now collapsed from exhaustion, Sakonji acknowledges Tanjiro's ability because he made it to his house just before sunrise.

Because Tanjiro's condition is now impossible to immediately do training, Sakonji gave him time to rest and heal his wounds.

Tanjiro is still in his position to lean on the shoji and unconscious. Sakonji slowly helped by taking him and putting him to sleep on the wooden floor right next to the futon where Shirazumi and Nezuko were asleep.

Using a wet cloth, Sakonji cleaned the wound on Tanjiro's head and bandaged it.

His wounds weren't deep. Most of the wounds were small lacerations and wounds from being thrown by blunt objects such as stones.

After finishing treating Tanjiro's wounds, Sakonji once again looked at the three siblings who were in deep sleep. They make him remember his late pupils.

.

.

.

Finally, Tanjiro's training begins. Sakonji once again introduces himself to Tanjiro that he is a trainer who trains aspiring demon hunters.

Sakonji explains to Tanjiro that there are many trainers and each of them trained in a different place and with their own technique. In order to become a demon hunter, Tanjiro must pass the final selection test which will be held on Mount Fujikasane.

The training they will do is a test, whether Tanjiro will reach a condition where he is able to take the final selection or not.

.

.

.

Since the second day they stayed at Urokodaki's house, Nezuko fell asleep again and never woke up. Maybe because her stamina was exhausted and she didn't eat humans, Nezuko couldn't wake up from her sleep.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi are worried about their younger sister, but Tanjiro has to follow Sakonji's training.

Unlike Nezuko who kept sleeping, Shirazumi's sleep time is shorter. Not too different from normal humans except she's sleep more at day than night. Therefore, during the daytime, he accompanies Nezuko inside the house, while at night when she didn't sleep, she likes to watch Tanjiro's night training.

Morning and night Tanjiro trains under Sakonji's guidance.

Avoiding traps, running up and down mountains, breaking free from traps, free falling into waterfalls, meditating under a stream of waterfalls, swinging katanas, martial arts, breathing exercises, and much more.

When training against Sakonji, Tanjiro never won. Never mind winning, just getting close to him is already very difficult.

Several times Shirazumi saw Tanjiro's training during the day while wearing her clothed hat. His face grew even paler when he saw Tanjiro being kicked by Urokodaki from the top of the cliff towards the river with a waterfall below. Tanjiro's scream echoed out.

Shirazumi ran towards the cliff where Tanjiro was knocked down, ignoring the white smoke that could be seen from between her hat.

Only three steps away from the cliff, Sakonji stopped her.

"He will be fine, you better go back inside" said Sakonji while holding her arm.

Before Shirazumi reacted to Sakonji's words, there was a loud sound coming from the river below the cliff.

"WUAAH ... I WOULD DRIFT AWAY AND DIE !". Tanjiro said after making it to the river bank.

Shirazumi felt relieved when she heard her brother's voice. However, seeing her own brother kicked down a cliff made her angry. Shirazumi turned and looked closely at Sakonji, whose face was covered by his Tengu mask.

Sakonji could smell the scent of anger from the girl. If her face wasn't covered by the white cloth, Sakonji would be able to see Shirazumi's face which was almost look-alike with hannya mask.

'If you kill my brother, I will chop you up'. That's the inner sentence that Shirazumi spoke. Needless to say, the smell and aura of anger from the eldest sister had already passed on to Sakonji.

Under the cliff on the riverbank, Tanjiro got goosebumps. Not because of the cold, but because he was familiar with the smell of his older sister's anger.

Since then, Shirazumi has watched Tanjiro practice more often, both day and night. To make sure Sakonji doesn't kill Tanjiro.

.

.

.

Tanjiro's training has been going on for six months. During that time Nezuko didn't even open her eyes even once.

Sakonji called a doctor to check on Nezuko, but there was nothing wrong with her. She just 'fell asleep'.

Sleeping for six months was already unnatural. Shirazumi and Tanjiro are afraid that one day, Nezuko will lose her life while sleeping.

.

.

.

Tanjiro's training was getting heavier. It also affects Shirazumi's aura of anger towards Sakonji. The more deadly Tanjiro's training became, the stronger the scent of anger Shirazumi emitted.

But Shirazumi knows. She was sure that her brother could endure such harsh training.

The stronger Tanjiro become, the more Shirazumi feels useless.

Although Sakonji also gave Shirazumi a little training, the only thing she can be proud of is her stamina as a demon. Her punch was no stronger than that of a human girl. The swing of her sword was also very weak. Shirazumi uses a wooden sword because nichirin is dangerous for her.

.

.

.

During the year Shirazumi and her siblings lived in Urokodaki's house, Shirazumi showed no signs of adding to her change in form and attitude from human to demon.

Until one day while they were having dinner, something happened.

The dinner menu at that time was mushroom and herbal soup. After just one spoon eating the soup, her stomach feels very nauseous. She dropped her bowl and immediately ran outside, vomiting the soup she had already swallowed.

Tanjiro and Sakonji, shocked, put down their bowls and chased after Shirazumi.

Shirazumi is standing while holding a tree and vomiting.

Tanjiro rushed over to her sister and patted on her back, trying to calm her down.

After Shirazumi recovered, Sakonji asked her something.

"What did you taste when you ate the soup?" Sakonji asked in a flat tone.

"I don't know, it tastes ... bland but ... somehow I say it ... Bland and feels weird when it touches my tongue". Shirazumi replied trying to catch her breath.

"How about lunch earlier?" Sakonji asked again.

Their lunch is rabbit meat grilled over the fire.

"For that, it tastes good as usual." Shirazumi replied.

Sakonji folded his arms under his chest and said something that made Shirazumi feel like she was struck by lightning.

"Listen to me Shirazumi. Your body has started to change again. You will no longer be able to eat human food other than meat. This is a sign that your body is starting to can only digest blood and flesh. From now on, don't stay away from me to avoid unwanted things."

His words make Sirazumi wanted to cry. Her body had begun to crave flesh and blood. This time she was one step further away from the living being called human.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 14 Split the Boulder**

* * *

Several days after the incident that happened to Shirazumi, Sakonji announced that he could no longer teach Tanjiro. He already had nothing to teach him.

Tanjiro and Shirazumi who were present were surprised to hear that. He suddenly said that right after the day's training was over. Now it's up to Tanjiro, whether he can develop or not.

Sakonji told Tanjiro to follow him, Shirazumi went with them.

.

.

.

The first snow of this winter fell while they were walking. The temperature around them dropped, and the sky became cloudy. Seeing the surroundings where the sunlight was now covered in snow clouds, Shirazumi took off her hat. The sight reminded her of a terrible incident one year ago.

They stopped in front of a boulder. The boulder had a rope decorated with white paper tied around it. It was clear that the rope had been tied to the boulder for long time.

The last test Sakonji gave to Tanjiro was to split the boulder. Tanjiro had to be able to split it in half with the katana he was holding. If Tanjiro can't do it, Sakonji won't allow him to take part in the final selection at Mount Fujikasane.

Shirazumi and Tanjiro stare closely at the boulder. In their minds, how could a boulder as big as those can be halved using a katana ?

Tanjiro still stares in disbelief, while Shirazumi says to Sakonji "How can my brother split boulder as this big ?" Shirazumi asked while pointing at the boulder. The look on her face said that she couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"If your brother can't split it, then he has no right to become a demon hunter." Sakonji replied as he walked away from them.

Since then, Sakonji has taught Tanjiro nothing more. On the other hand, now he is still training Shirazumi so that he can deal with her changes. Since the incident where Shirazumi could no longer eat plant-based food, Sakonji trained her. Shirazumi practiced restraining her appetite to eat humans, and also made use of the power of the demon that was slightly present in her.

.

.

.

After six months, Shirazumi is not as weak as she was. Her empty hand blows can now knock down a tree, although afterward she was jumping up and down screaming in pain ...

For self-healing, nothing has changed. It's still quite slow for a demon. Her diet has changed to one hundred percent meat. Fish, rabbit, deer, chicken, as long as it is meat, she can eat it.

But well... she is Japanese so... she definitely likes rice. Sometimes she tries to eat rice , but of course, afterward she will come out and throw up...

In short ... Shirazumi hasn't changed much.

.

.

.

During those six months, Nezuko hadn't even woken up even once. Now it has been a year and a half Nezuko has never opened her eyes. Every day, Tanjiro and Shirazumi took turns checking on her. Hoping that their sister will be fine and will open her eyes one day.

.

.

.

During those six months, Tanjiro still couldn't split the boulder. But he continued to training. But he kept practicing and repeating everything he had been taught. But whatever he did, the stone was still intact.

There on time Tanjiro got emotional and hit the boulder with all his might using a katana. As a result, he broke it. After Sakonji finds out, Tanjiro is tied up and hanged all night long outside.

Shirazumi, who was worried about her brother, sat outside under the tree where Tanjiro was tied and accompanied him until dawn.

.

.

.

A few days after that, Tanjiro tried to split the boulder again. That day Shirazumi accompanied him. Since the evening sun was still shining, Shirazumi wore her cloth hat

Tanjiro tried several times, but he still couldn't do it. Tanjiro became angry again and almost hit the katana in his hand against the boulder carelessly. Luckily Shirazumi managed to stop him. She didn't want Tanjiro to be hanged by his teacher again.

Tanjiro dropped the katana in his hand, but he wanted to let go of the irritation no matter what. Tanjiro hit his head against the rock that was his 'enemy' many times.

The sound of two hard objects colliding with each other was terrifying to Shirazumi. She knew his brother's forehead was unbelievably hard. But she also thinks, there is no way that Tanjiro doesn't feel pain at all.

Shirazumi was about to move from her position that was standing under a tree to stop Tanjiro from injuring himself. But suddenly he felt the air temperature drop.

Tanjiro has stopped hitting his head. Now he is staring at the upper boulder. He looked like he is seeing something. In fact, there was nothing there.

Although Shirazumi didn't know what was on top of the boulder, she knew what was going on.

"Tanjiro must be seeing a 'spirit'" Shirazumi said so quietly that only herself could hear it.

Yup, Tanjiro sometimes can see spirits.

Even though Tanjiro himself was not aware of it, as a child, sometimes he could see and communicate with wandering spirits.

The only ones who know about this are Shirazumi, their father, and their mother.

After all, since Tanjiro turned seven years old, that never happened again. Their mother and father said that maybe it was just an ability of a child that sometimes appears in innocent children.

So in the end they never talked about it again.

.

.

.

After that, Tanjiro is seen fighting something. Shirazumi couldn't see what Tanjiro was fighting.

Seeing Tanjiro who seemed to be kicked and knocked several meters away, Shirazumi couldn't stand it and intended to immediately approach her brother. But suddenly her body felt stiff. Shirazumi thought she heard a soft voice of a girl. It was so soft until she thought that it was just the sound of blowing wind.

'Do not worry. Your brother will become stronger '

That's what the voice said.

The stiffness in her body disappeared with the disappearance of that voice.

* * *

_Training alone and training together with your friends._

_Each of them will give you different results._

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 15 Who Are They?**

* * *

Shirazumi looked around trying to find the source of the gentle voice. But there is no one in that place apart from her and her brother.

Tanjiro is heard like he is arguing with the 'spirit'. Then he was attacked again and again. According to the voice that Shirazumi heard, Tanjiro will become stronger. 'Could it be that someone is training it?' she said silently.

The gentle voice was heard again. "Calm down. I know you can't see us. But you can hear my voice. We will help your brother to split the rock. My name is Makomo, the one who is with your brother named Sabito".

Unexpectedly, Shirazumi wasn't too surprised by that voice. His younger brother is now fighting a ghost.

While listening to Makomo, Tanjiro is defeated by Sabito and now he is unconscious. She immediately approached her brother.

After confirming her brother was alright, Shirazumi breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to bring Tanjiro back to Sakonji's house, but her body couldn't bear to lift Tanjiro who was heavier than her.

Shirazumi couldn't bring Sakonji because he was going to the village to buy some things and wouldn't come home until tomorrow.

With no other choice, Shirazumi has to wait for his brother to wake up. But, until the sun goes down, Tanjiro not regains consciousness yet. She is getting worried.

.

.

.

Finally, when the sun was replaced by a crescent moon, Tanjiro regained consciousness. He immediately raved about the boy who had defeated him. About how strong he is, how good his moves are.

"Nee-chan! Did you see him!? His movement was very good. None of his movements are wasted. I want to be like him !?" Tanjiro said excitedly.

Shirazumi couldn't answer because she didn't really see the battle between Tanjiro and Sabito.

Tanjiro smelled an unusual smell from his older sister. Shirazumi's face, which was not covered by her hat, smiled a little like she was hiding something.

"Nee-chan. Did you hiding something from me?" Tanjiro asked while frowning slightly.

Shirazumi immediately changed her expression and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest and said "That's rude! Your sister here is a girl. Of course, I have lots of secrets"

Tanjiro looked at his older sister with a little surprise. Two seconds passed in silence and then laughter came. Shirazumi and Tanjiro laugh at their own words.

.

.

.

Shirazumi and Tanjiro walked together back to Sakonji's house. While walking, they chatted with each other.

"Nee-chan, did you think I can be strong like that person?" asked Tanjiro to her sister. He didn't realize yet that Shirazumi couldn't see Sabito.

"Don't use the word 'that person'. They have names. Sabito, and Makomo". Shirazumi replied and advised him.

"You know him? Eh, wait. There are two people?" Asked Tanjiro repeatedly. Tanjiro just met Sabito, so he didn't know that there was one more person (spirit/ghost) earlier.

"I don't know. A girl named Makomo who told me their name. Oh yes. I think it's better to not tell about Sabito and Makomo to Urokodaki-san". Shirazumi said.

Tanjiroa bit confused by his sister last sentence and asked curiously, "Why?"

"Just don't!" Shirazumi replied in a serious tone. From the smell that Shirazumi gives off, Tanjiro knows that it is better to obey her words.

.

.

.

After walking while chatting. Finally they arrived at Sakonji's house. What they were looking for the first time was their sister Nezuko.

The faces of Tanjiro and Shirazumi are sad again seeing their little sister who still doesn't show any signs of waking up.

Shirazumi told Tanjiro to sit down and then took the first aid box, cloth, and a small bucket filled with water. Slowly, Shirazumi cleaned her brother's wounds and bandaged him.

"It's done. You better sleep now. Tomorrow you will train again right? This time you have opponents of the same age." Said Shirazumi while lifting the wooden bucket that the water inside was no longer clear.

"Eh ... What ...?" Tanjiro said confused. "Looks like Sabito and Makomo want to train you so that you can split the boulder" Shirazumi responded to confusion Tanjiro.

Tanjiro smiled at the thought. Shirazumi, who had returned after throwing out the dirty water, reminded Tanjiro not to tell Sakonji about Sabito and Makomo. Tanjiro who was releasing his Haori nodded in understanding.

.

.

.

Shirazumi can only move freely at night when the sun is not present. Because of that, she did washing at night before dawn. In the morning, between Sakonji and Tanjiro who is drying the clothes.

While washing, Shirazumi thought about Sabito and Makomo. From her voice, Makomo was probably 13 years old or even less. The two children are just spirits. In other words, they are ghosts of the dead.

But why do they want to train Tanjiro?

While cleaning the house, Shirazumi once found a storage area under a wooden floor. There were several swords as well as some children's clothes.

Shirazumi thought of one possibility. Maybe they used to be Urokodaki's pupil, but they had died.

Shirazumi never talked about it with Sakonji. She was afraid that it would offend him. Besides, Sakonji had never talked about anything about his previous pupils.

.

.

.

When Shirazumi finished washing, it was almost dawn. She left the washed cloth and rushed into the house. She didn't want to be exposed to the sun.

Like the previous days, when Shirazumi entered, Tanjiro was still sleeping. He often slept at the desk after writing his daily journal. On the edge of the table is a pile of journals that he wrote himself.

Tanjiro said he wanted to tell Nezuko the story of his struggles during training with Sakonji when she woke up later.

Shirazumi also thought that it would be a good idea.

* * *

_If you can't see it,_

_Not mean it doesn't exist._

_If you can't hear it,_

_Not mean it voiceless._

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 16 Splitted boulder**

* * *

The next day back to where the boulder was. As Shirazumi said, Sabito and Makomo really wanted to train Tanjiro. In front of the boulder, Sabito and Makomo were already present.

Sabito carried the wooden sword he had used to knock Tanjiro unconscious the day before.

Once again Tanjiro tried to fight Sabito, but the result was the same as yesterday. When he woke up, Sabito was nowhere to be seen, only Makomo was there.

After that Makomo told Tanjiro a few things. Movements, stances, posture, and breathing. Anything that Tanjiro does wrong, she tells how to fix all those mistakes.

Sakonji had taught Tanjiro the ten water breaths as well as his stances, but he hadn't done it right. There was no way Sakonji would send his pupil who couldn't do the breathing technique properly to take part in the final selection.

That's why Sakonji told Tanjiro to split the boulder, which could only be done using proper breathing techniques. Apart from that, Sakonji also didn't really want to send Tanjiro to the final selection.

.

.

.

Days become weeks. Weeks become months. And Tanjiro has never even won against Sabito even once. Every now and then Shirazumi comes to see his brother, but she still can't see her brother's opponent. She could only occasionally hear Makomo's soft voice that convince herself that her brother will be all right. He's getting stronger.

Makomo continues to give suggestions to Tanjiro. Sabito also continues to serve him. It continued for six months. During that time, Shirazumi and Tanjiro kept a secret about Sabito and Makomo from Sakonji. What Sakonji knew was that Tanjiro was still practicing in order to split the boulder in half.

Until one day, Sabito said that Tanjiro was strong enough. He promised to bring a real katana for the next day. The day's training ended earlier than usual.

.

.

.

Not only Tanjiro is practicing. Shirazumi is also doing her own training. She didn't want to just depend on her younger brother. For her, her body which cannot survive under the sun is already a burden to Tanjiro. At least, Shirazumi wanted to be able to protect herself.

With the katana she borrowed from Sakonji, Shirazumi trains in a different place from Tanjiro. Sakonji lent the katana to Shirazumi because of a reason.

At first, Sakonji intended to give Shirazumi an ordinary katana, but he gave him the wrong katana and give her a Nichirin instead. It doesn't belong to Sakonji but belongs to his late comrade who died fighting demons decades ago.

In his dying state, he entrusted his Nichirin to Sakonji. Sakonji accepted it and still kept his partner's nichirin until now.

After the owner's death, Nichirin will return to its original color. When it was still in use, the Nichirin have light green colour, now it looks like an ordinary katana.

But when Shirazumi grabbed the handle of the katana, it turned white.

Both Shirazumi and Sakonji were surprised. Usually, Nichirin is made with handpicked iron ore and made into a katana. But the Nichirin in Shirazumi's hand used to belong to someone else. This has never happened.

After that, Shirazumi training her breathing with Sakonji. But she's worse than Tanjiro. Shirazumi can't use breathing techniques. But because in Shirazumi's hand the Nichirin's had changed color, Sakonji gave the katana to her. According to his words, it was Nichirin who chose his master, not the opposite. His late comrade's Nichirin must have had a reason for choosing Shirazumi to be it's new user.

Due to continuing to practice, Shirazumi can now use the katana even if it's only for self-defense. At least according to Shirazumi, that's enough.

.

.

.

The day that being waited has arrived. That night Tanjiro and Sabito face each other. Each held a katana.

When Shirazumi gave a signal, the two of them immediately moved. Each of them swung their katana trying to attack each other.

This time there was something different from their match. For the first time, Tanjiro's katana swung faster than Sabito's. The swing of his sword hit the fox mask Sabito was wearing, cutting it in half.

Because a red rope tied around its back, the mask that was split in half did not fall. It's hung around Sabito's neck.

For the first time Tanjiro saw the face behind the fox mask. Next to his cheek, from the tip of his lips to his cheek was the same scar that had been engraved on the mask he was wearing.

Sabito smiled. A smile full of sadness but also happiness. The most peaceful face Tanjiro has ever seen.

Suddenly, a thick white mist appeared covering Sabito and Makomo. Hiding their figures from view.

What Shirazumi saw was different from what Tanjiro saw. In the end, Shirazumi saw Tanjiro cut through the boulder easily. Shirazumi couldn't say anything. She was surprised and happy because his brother managed to cut through the boulder.

Amidst the white mist, Shirazumi saw the silhouettes of two children. Shirazumi assumed that the silhouettes were Sabito and Makomo. They didn't say anything, only showing themselves to Shirazumi for the first and last time.

.

.

.

In less than a minute, the white mist disappeared. Shirazumi approached her brother, still fixated on the splitted boulder.

"Tanjiro. How did you split it?" Shirazumi asked curiously.

Tanjiro stood looking down. Without looking at his sister, Tanjiro replied "Suddenly I smell a line, like a string. When fighting, I detect the smell, then I can see the line. The line connects my katana and my target, with the pause of the opponent's movement, the line tightens. that, I cut it "Tanjiro replied.

Shirazumi didn't understand his words. Several question marks appeared above her head.

.

.

.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps from behind them. It's belonged to Sakonji.

With an expression that couldn't be read because of the mask, Sakonji said.

"As it turns out, you can split it ... the boulder..."

* * *

_A great hard work,_

_Always bring a good result._

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Translated from Indonesian to English By : Me (Puspahana94)

As I'm not a professional translator, there's maybe a lot of mistakes in translation. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you find a fatal mistake between the sentences above 😊


	17. Chapter 17

**Thousand of Tears **

**Chapter 17 Towards the Final Selection**

* * *

While looking at the boulder that had just been split in two, Sakonji tells his true intent.

"I have no intention of sending you to the final selection. I don't want to see my pupil die anymore. I thought you couldn't split it, but you can."

While stroking Tanjiro's head, whose hair had grown long, Sakonji continued his words "You did it. Good job. Tanjiro, you will be great swordsman".

Hearing his mentor's word, Tanjiro and Shirazumi were moved and cried. Sakonji, who knew that, embraced the siblings while telling Tanjiro to return alive from the final selection he will going to pass.

Shirazumi and Nezuko as an oni cannot accompany Tanjiro. He will follow the final selection alone and leave Shirazumi and Nezuko who still sleeping in the protection of Sakonji.

.

.

.

In the evening, Sakonji made a special meal to celebrate Tanjiro's success in completing his training. Today dinner is nabe. The assortment of vegetables and braised meat looks very delicious.

Tanjiro ate with full content. Shirazumi also ate, but only the wild chicken in the nabe that she could be eaten. When Shirazumi tried to grab the tofu, Sakonji hit her hand with chopsticks. Tanjiro who saw that laughed.

The night was very cheerful. But it was a night of farewell before Tanjiro left with probability he wouldn't come home again.

.

.

.

After dinner is over, Sakonji cleans up the bowl and pot that was used for nabe, while Shirazumi cuts Tanjiro's hair.

When he was starting his training with Sabito, Tanjiro intended not to cut his hair until he could split the boulder. His hair extends to past his shoulders.

Three times Shirazumi asked Tanjiro to make sure that her brother really wanted to cut his hair. Even though according to Shirazumi it is better to leave it long. It makes him look like their father.

But Tanjiro still insisted on cutting his hair. He said that he wanted to cut his hair as a new start.

Shirazumi sighed and complied with her brother's wish. She starts cutting Tanjiro's hair.

Behind the two brothers, Sakonji came back and took a piece of his water patterned kimono, just like the one he always wore. Tanjiro's clothes had to be repaired, so Sakonji lent Tanjiro one of his kimonos for him to wear tomorrow.

.

.

.

The sun has risen and Tanjiro is ready to go. After wearing the kimono that his mentor lent, Tanjiro entered a room where Nezuko still asleep. Tanjiro was a little surprised to see Shirazumi sitting next to their sister. He thought she was asleep because it was morning already.

Tanjiro walked over to his sisters and sat next to Nezuko opposite Shirazumi.

"Finally ... You're leaving, Tanjiro ..." Said Shirazumi to Tanjiro. "Yes. I will definitely find a way to turn you back into humans". Tanjiro answered while holding Nezuko's hand who was still asleep.

Shirazumi rose from her seat and approached Tanjiro. Tanjiro also got up from his seat. While being careful not to get her long nails hitting her brother, Shirazumi touched Tanjiro's cheek.

"I didn't expect anything other than your safety" Shirazumi said with a sad smile. After that Shirazumi hugged Tanjiro tightly, as if if he were released Tanjiro would disappear.

.

.

.

After saying goodbye, Tanjiro went outside where Sakonji was waiting. Even though Shirazumi was able to accompany Tanjiro's departure using her clothed hat, she didn't do it. she's afraid that she will stop Tanjiro's departure. Because of that, she stayed behind to accompany Nezuko.

Sakonji promised Tanjiro that he will take care of his Sisters so that Tanjiro wouldn't worry. Tanjiro, who wearing a water patterned kimono, Nichirin borrowed from Sakonji, and a mask made by Sakonji, are now ready to head to Mount Fujikasane and take part in the final selection.

Not even tens steps Tanjiro walked, he turned around and said something that was impossible according to Sakonji.

"Please send my greetings to Sabito and Makomo!"

Sakonji who heard that was shocked. Because the two people Tanjiro mentioned already died long ago. But Tanjiro knew those names and even sent greetings as if he had met his two late pupils. Though they died years ago.

.

.

.

After Tanjiro is out of sight, Sakonji enters his house and intends to check on Nezuko and Shirazumi's condition.

When he entered the room where Nezuko and Shirazumi were, Shirazumi said to him.

"He can see them you know. I mean, Sabito and Makomo's spirits"

Sakonji who was interested in Shirazumi's words approached her and sat in front of Shirazumi.

Shirazumi explains to Sakonji about Tanjiro who can see spirits, and also about Sabito and Makomo who trained Tanjiro for the past one year.

.

.

.

After hearing about it, no one who makes any sound for a minute. It was as if Sakonji was processing all those facts.

"I see ... those kids really believe in Tanjiro ..." said Sakonji after sighing.

"I also don't really understand. Because I can't see Sabito and Makomo. I only occasionally hear Makomo's voice. I haven't even told Tanjiro that I can't see Sabito and Makomo," Shirazumi said.

"I feel ashamed of myself" Sakonji said while looking down. "I thought that Tanjiro wouldn't be able to fulfill my request to cut the boulder, but two of my late students believed him and continued to help him. "

Shirazumi who saw Sakonji's attitude immediately refuted it. "You're not mistaken. I, also, if I can, I would like to stop Tanjiro. But seeing his strong determination, I couldn't." Shirazumi expressed her heart.

.

.

.

There are three people who are waiting for Tanjiro's return with full f worries.

Tanjiro continues to walk towards Mount Fujikasane where the final selection is carried out. He didn't realize, the truth about Sabito and Makomo will be revealed there.

* * *

_It hurts indeed to send someone you love away,_

_But waiting for his return,_

_It could hurt more._

* * *

**TBC**

Translated from Indonesian to English By : Me (Puspahana94)

As I'm not a professional translator, there's maybe a lot of mistakes in translation. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you find a fatal mistake between the sentences above 😊


End file.
